Sobre Sentimentos I : Necessidade
by Dama 9
Summary: Kyoko e Ren - Primeira parte da trilogia. Fic se passa após o mangá 70, quando Ren finalmente descobre a intencidade daquilo que sente por Kyoko e as mudanças que a presença dela, causaram em sua vida.


**Saudações pessoal...**

**Faz tanto tempo que venho querendo escrever uma fic de Skip Beat, que ontem, enquanto eu tomava uma overdose do manga, eu senti que precisava escrever alguma coisa. E porque não começar com o casal mais fofo e cute da série? Pois bem, trago pra vocês a fic Necessidade. Ela irá fazer parte de uma trilogia chamada "Sobre Sentimentos", agora que comecei, não vou largar Skip tão facilmente.**

**Fico super feliz em estrear a categoria de Skip em português e espero sinceramente que os demais otakus da serie se empolguem e escrevam também, existem elementos maravilhosos tanto no anime quanto no manga, que renderiam ótimas histórias.**

**Antes de ir, uma pequena explicação, essa fic se passa após o manga 70, quando a Kyoko vai ao apartamento do Ren, ajudá-lo a ensaiar para o papel de Katsuky e no fim, os dois acabam um sobre o outro no chão da cozinha.**

**Ademais, obrigada a todos que lerem a fic. **

**Boa leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**_Sobre sentimentos_ **

**_Necessidade_**

**By Dama 9**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota: Os personagens de Skip Beat não me pertencem. Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Não venda e não reproduza esse material.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**.:: **_**Capitulo Único **_**::.**

_Abertura – Dream Star._

_Eu percebi sem querer que a estrela mais brilhante no céu_

_Era a mesma que eu costumava ver quando eu era criança._

_Eu pensava que sonhos eram apenas sonhos, e desisti deles,_

_Mas a visão daquela estrela me fez mudar de idéia_

_Até o vento frio parecia bom, enquanto eu me empenhava em seguir em frente._

_Irei mudar meu mundo se eu olhar para frente,_

_até a minha má sorte se tornar boa,_

_A batida agora é minha vida._

_Se eu transformar minhas preocupações em asas para o futuro_

_Eu me tornarei uma verdadeira estrela_

_Que ninguém ultrapassara_

_Brilhando como uma estrela._

**- - - -Skip Beat - - - - ****Necessidade**** - - - - Skip Beat - - - -**

Sentou-se na varanda do apartamento, vendo as pessoas se moverem lá em baixo. Todos ocupados com suas próprias vidas, seus conflitos. Moveu delicadamente o copo em sua mão, enquanto apoiava as pernas cruzadas sobre os balaústres a sua frente.

Á poucas horas atrás Kyoko fora para casa, mas ainda sentia sua presença pairando no ar a sua volta. Alem de Yashiro, ela era a única pessoa que deixara entrar ali e conhecer uma parte de seu mundo que mantinha longe dos bastidores e dos roteiros.

Seus motivos para começar a carreira podem não ter sido dos mais nobres, mas aos poucos ela ia galgando seus degraus até as estrelas.

Suspirou pesadamente, ouvindo o gelo tilintar ao bater na parede do copo. Ainda não sabia ao certo em que momento haviam deixado de atuar, para viver algo real.

Desde que se conheceram, vivia impondo barreiras entre eles, portanto, ela não tinha como saber a tempestade que se avolumara dentro de si apenas por conta de sua proximidade. Até agora não lhe dera bases para esperar qualquer outra coisa de si.

"Não posso deixar de abraçá-la fortemente".

Fora o que pensara naquele instante. O roteiro dissolvera-se em sua mente e tudo em que pode se concentrar fora no corpo delicado abaixo de si, no calor das mãos pequenas e hesitantes buscando equilíbrio em seus braços e na face suave que roçava a sua.

Provavelmente ela não fazia idéia do que causava, tampouco que antes de conhecê-la jamais sentira aquela necessidade antes.

Sim, necessidade era uma boa forma de explicar as coisas, não de resumi-las, porque isso estava longe de ser algo simples para se resumir.

Necessitava de sua presença como as plantas necessitavam do sol pra viver e crescer.

Necessitada de seu apoio como necessitava de ar para respirar.

Até agora não dera-se conta do quanto assemelhava-se a um naufrago, agarrando-se a momentos como esse em sua cozinha, para salvar o pouco do seu _verdadeiro eu_ que restara. Do Corn que havia se perdido com o tempo.

-Ren; a voz de Yashiro na sala tirou-o de seus pensamentos.

-Estou aqui; ele avisou.

-Vim lhe trazer a agenda de amanhã; o empresário falou afastando as cortinas e entrando na sacada.

-Tudo bem; Ren respondeu vendo-o sentar-se na cadeira a seu lado.

-Então, como você está? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Uhn?

-Agora que seu _Katsuky_ foi aprovado?

-Como eu deveria me sentir? –ele indagou indiferente.

-Ren, tem alguma coisa incomodando você? – Yashiro indagou perspicaz. Ele só fugia de uma pergunta quando algo realmente estava acontecendo; ele pensou, lembrando-se que isso ultimamente estava se tornando um evento corriqueiro.

Quando entrou no apartamento notou algumas panelas sobre o fogão e algumas vasilhas sobre a pia. Ren não era de deixar nada fora de lugar e também não cozinhava, o que era pivô das eternas discussões entre eles, por conta de sua alimentação. Mas se aquelas coisas estavam lá, então possivelmente...; ele pensou.

-Mogami-san esteve aqui; Ren começou, sentindo imediatamente uma gotinha escorrer por sua testa ao ver Yashiro abrir um sorriso de fazer inveja a Chercherie. –Ela estava me ajudando a ensaiar algumas cenas; ele completou.

-Uhn! Se você diz; o empresário falou tentando parecer o mais inocente possível. –E?

-E? – ele balbuciou.

Aquela era uma boa pergunta. "_E?" C_omo dizer a ele que em meio ao ensaio, dera-se conta pela primeira vez em sua vida, de que estava tão perdidamente apaixonado por uma mulher que a necessidade de estar a seu lado era o que lhe movia, para se sentir completo e parte de um todo.

-Só; Ren falou dando de ombros.

-Suponho que você deve ter jantando então; Yashiro comentou.

-Porque?

-Porque Kyoko-chan é a única capaz de fazer você comer comida de verdade e não essas porcarias que você está acostumado; ele falou perspicaz. –Alias, me pergunto porque ela não cogitou a possibilidade de se tornar _chef_, ela cozinha tão bem, poderia chegar a ter seu próprio restaurante;

-Você se esqueceu, que se ela sair desse meio, não poderá se vingar daquele Fuwa Shou? – Ren o lembrou, sentindo o uísque amargar na boca com a simples lembrança da jovem com o Pop Star.

-Não creio que seja isso; Yashiro falou veemente. –Acredito que Kyoko-chan pela primeira vez esta fazendo algo por si mesma, não porque isso é o que se espera dela;

-Talvez; ele falou pensativo.

Era verdade, quando a conhecera em Kyoto, ela vivia com a família Fuwa na pousada de férias que eles tinham lá, desde pequena ela trabalhava para não ser um estorvo para a família e tentou ajudar ao máximo, sem nunca ter um retorno espontâneo.

Na escola dedicava-se sempre 110% para agradar a mãe autocentrada, que jamais olhou para algo alem do próprio umbigo; ele pensou revoltado, apertando a boca do copo.

-Ren, disse algo errado? –Yashiro indagou ao vê-lo franzir fortemente o cenho.

-O que foi?

-Perguntei se disse algo errado, você parecia a ponto de esganar alguém; ele falou confuso.

Não estava acostumado com Ren tão expressivo assim. Alias, o dia que fora com Ren deixar Kyoko em casa e ela contara sobre a relação que tinha com Fuwa Shou e a decisão de vingar-se e depois como as coisas haviam mudado, ele não reagira.

Sua face parecia um rosto esculpido em pedra. Totalmente imutável, mas em meio àquele silêncio, sentira um outro tipo de comunicação acontecer entre os dois. Algo que não podia compreender.

Foi quando notou que ela sempre sabia como ele estava, mesmo sob a mascara de falsa cordialidade e cavalheirismo.

-Não, só me lembrei de algo; Ren respondeu.

Quando todos temiam que não fosse capaz de interpretar Katsuky, ela não desistira de si. Lhe apoiara incondicionalmente, mesmo que não houvesse lhe dado motivos.

Naquela tarde, enquanto a observava cozinhar e seguir com o roteiro, percebera que se quisesse ter uma chance com ela, teria de conter-se e ter paciência. Depois, ir conquistando-a aos poucos para que ela deixasse a imagem de _sênior_, com que vinha lhe tratando, para encará-lo como homem.

Não um ídolo de televisão... Tampouco um personagem, ou o Corn que conhecera no passado, mas como ele mesmo, a pessoa que Tsuruga Ren era agora.

-Ren, espero que vocês não tenham acabado discutindo de novo; Yashiro falou hesitante.

-Porque acha isso? –Ren perguntou, voltando-se para o empresário.

-Você normalmente fica com um humor delicado quando se desentende com Kyoko-chan e esta estranho agora; ele comentou.

-Não, não aconteceu nada. Fique tranqüilo;

Tirando o fato das descobertas que fizera, trazendo a tona medos que jamais pensara ter. No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram e quase a beijou, agradeceu ao céus a interrupção por parte dela. Porque descobriu que se a beijasse naquele instante e a abraçasse, deixando o calor dela envolver-lhe completamente, provavelmente não a soltaria.

Agora compreendia o que Katsuky passava todos os dias ao ir para a aula e encontrar Mizuki, sabendo-se noivo de sua prima, ao mesmo tempo, que em seu intimo buscava ferir a família com seu desejo de vingança e como isso afetaria também Mizuki e aquela pequena chama que começava a queimar em seu peito, por causa dela.

Eram sentimentos contraditórios, que somente alguém que já os tivesse sentido uma vez, poderia conseguir mostrá-los em sua interpretação. Como o _presidente_ mesmo havia dito, todos os relacionamentos que havia tido até agora, eram frios e sem aquela necessidade, a mesma que sentia agora, cada vez que via Kyoko.

Cada vez que a sentia se afastar, via-se andando na beira de um precipício, prestes a cair. Até então, não havia notado que era ele mesmo que a afastava de si, por medo do que ela o fazia sentir.

-De qualquer forma, o que temos para amanhã? – Ren perguntou surpreendendo um aturdido Yashiro ao mudar de assunto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou em casa e depois de dar "boa noite", subiu para o quarto. Ainda tinha o coração disparado e o fôlego curto, não havia notado que correra para casa, até sentir o ar lhe faltar.

Respirou fundo, ajoelhou-se em frente a mesa, deixando a bolsa e seus demais pertences sobre ela. Amanhã seria um novo dia, iriam começar a gravar as cenas que faltavam com Katsuky, agora que Tsuruga-san havia voltado.

-Tsuruga-san; ela sussurrou, sentindo o coração disparar novamente.

Por um momento pensou realmente que ele...

-Não! Não! Não! – Kyoko sussurrou, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. –Era só parte do roteiro; ela murmurou, tentando se convencer.

Entretanto, diferente da primeira vez que haviam-se colocado naquela situação, essa não seria tão fácil de esquecer. Ele estava tão diferente, não era só como se seu _Katsuky_ houvesse mudado, era como se o próprio Tsuruga Ren também houvesse passado por algumas transformações.

Suspirou pesadamente, tirando o bonequinho que fizera de Ren gripado e colocando-o sobre a mesa.

-Então, o que você tem para me dizer sobre isso? –Kyoko indagou, apoiando os braços na mesa e o queixo na palma da mão. O bonequinho devolveu-lhe um olhar inocente e calmo, sem subterfúgios. –Isso não ajuda muito; ela resmungou, cutucando-o com a ponta da unha. –Você normalmente deveria dar aquele sorriso com _intenção assassina_ e fingir que tudo esta bem;

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, já não bastava as conversas que tinha com seus espectros particulares, agora estava falando com o boneco de Tsuruga-san. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse encontrar as respostas sozinha, sempre sentia a necessidade de buscar por ele. Isso lhe confundia.

Não sabia como lidar com isso, tampouco compreendia porque sentia isso, quando ele desde o começo deixar claro que se um cometa caísse na Terra, que tomasse sua cabeça por alvo, mas ainda sim, estava novamente batendo na mesma tecla.

-Diga alguma coisa; ela resmungou para o bonequinho.

Como esperava, a resposta não veio.

-Provavelmente nunca vou entendê-lo; Kyoko murmurou, guardando-o na caixa com os demais e preparando-se para dormir.

Entretanto, não conseguia deixar de sentir que em algum momento do ensaio as coisas haviam mudado. Talvez houvesse sido naquele instante em que seus olhares se cruzaram após a queda e sentiu seu coração pulsar forte e os lábios quentes dele roçarem sua face.

Passou a mão sobre o rosto, sentindo-o ferver com a lembrança. Quando tudo aconteceu, não teve aquela sensação de que ele olhava através de si como normalmente acontecia, naquele momento sentiu-o olhando diretamente para si, para dentro de sua alma e enxergando algo que ainda desconhecia a existência, mas talvez que explicasse porque sentia essa necessidade quase insana de ter sua aprovação, não apenas como seu _senpai,_ mas como pessoa também.

-É melhor eu dormir; ela murmurou para si mesma, antes de apagar as luzes e se deitar.

Não sabia o que o amanhã lhe reservava, mas iria encarar um dia após o outro e assim ir seguindo.

**- - - -Skip Beat - - - - FIM - - - - Skip Beat - - - -**

_Encerramento_

Mesmo que você diga que não esta chorando,

Sua resposta é tremula.

Eu te abraçarei sem falar nada

Não há nem sequer um sinal de que seremos

Capazes de propor-nos um futuro juntos

Então porque eu? Certamente... Certamente não terei resposta.

Mesmo que você diga que não esta com medo

Sua resposta é tremula

Eu irei te proteger, pois você esta indefesa.

Mesmo sem ter um amanhã para nós dois

Agora abraçaremos a eternidade.

**- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -**

Inicio: 10/01/10 e Término: 10/01/10

Betado em: 11/01/10


End file.
